the silk rose
by belac cat
Summary: briar is in a relationship with tris but has always been almost freighteningly in love with sandry evvy has a crush on briar sandry is starting to have odd feelings about briar and is engaged to pasco frostpine is in love with daja but she does not return
1. Default Chapter

RATING: pg may change later im unsure of the content  
  
PAIRINGS: eventually s/b  
  
a/n: this is my first fic and id like all the critisism i can get thanks all  
  
DISCLAIMER: tp owns it all  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Brian was overjoyed and slightly nervous he was going home at last he was finally going back to disiplene and as a full grown and powerful mage he would be seeing lark daja frostpine kirrel and rosethorn and sandry he shivvers as he thinks about sandry last time he saw her she was like an angel bidding him farewell he cared so much about her not saying that i dont care about everyone else he thinks butt he had always felt something so speical about sandry he sighed  
  
ah beutiful golden haired blue eyed sandry he was then suddenly awakened from his thoughts by loud yelling coming from tris and evvy behind him  
  
whats going on here he yelled to the enclosed part of the wagon behind him trises head emeged followed by her body from the back of the wagon briar was driving  
  
how long to we get there theif boy she askes over the sound of the wagon  
  
he laughs and says hey i thought you werent calling me that any more  
  
aw sorry theif boy she responds and adeptly doges brairs slap aimed at her  
  
then she says sory if i hurt your feelings theif boy and kisses him lightly  
  
he grabs her and lifts her up and puts her into the seat next to him and starts kissing her back and holding her and they where making out  
  
when he hears: you 2 can get a room after your done driving briar this was obviusly evvy  
  
he laughs the kisses tris harder as they hear a loud yuk from evvy and then the wagon bounces as it hits a large rock  
  
okay okay we will stop already says a slightly anoyed brair   
  
tris gets up and glares at evvy who laughs   
briar says so what where you and evvy fighting about before you came up here  
  
tris says oh she stole my hairbrush  
  
briar light heartedly laughs and and drives the mules faster about 2 years back tris had joined him on the road he had been glad and eventually they had what evvy reffered to as a bad relationship  
  
it was actually just a bit before rosethorn went off to go back to winding circle  
  
he looked at tris next to him was a lot more beutiful and slim then when she was a child then again he to looked a lot better then when he was a scrawny ex-street rat he'd grown a lot taller and tris said that made him look a lot better his hair had grown out and he thought he looked a lot more imposing or striking it depends whether you asked him or tris  
  
he really cared for tris but she just wasnt sandy he says what am i thinking about im with tris and she loves me and i could never brake her heart and anyway sandry would never return my feelings for her shed be polite about it but a noble like her could never love a street rat like me  
  
wait what the friggin hell am i talking about i dont have feelings for sandry and i defineitly dont want her to love me im in love with tris not sandry or anyone else yet as he thought that he knew he was lying to himself hed loved her when hed first saw sandry he somehow knew he always would   
  
his attention was snapped away as winding circle temple 


	2. two

hi everyone so sorry it took me so long to update i have been amazingly over-booked   
  
thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed it really is great getting reveiws so please keep  
it up thanks all-belack cat  
  
disclaimer tp has it all  
  
sandry sat in the sun room weaving and thinking  
  
hmmm i wonder when theyll all get here i hope they like pasco then again how could anyone  
not like him she remembered the day hed proposed to her it was so forward and unexpected oh god  
she had said yes it made him so happy and she new he was a great person and shed much rather   
marry him then one of the people her uncle tryed to set her up with but they where all arrogant   
lords who wanted to add her to their treasure troves her uncle duke vedreis had good intentions   
and she new she had to marry but not to them and pasco loved her so much   
  
yet whenever pasco kissed her she found herself thinking of briar sigh  
  
no i shouldnt think of him he probably still thinks of me as an arrogant bag  
  
yet i so care for him if only he thought about me the same way   
  
she stops as she realizes its mid afternoon so she gets up and walks out of the room to get   
something to eat at the dining quarters   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Daja   
  
whas heading back to winding circle finally she and frostpine had been in and out over the years  
and he eventually decided to stay and made her go on without him to learn more which she was mad   
about but it couldnt be helped they needed him at winding circle and she was a bit hurt but he   
also had to take on more pupils in smith magic   
  
ha those idiot kaqs are never going to make proper smith mages then again maybe im just jeleus my  
teacher dosent pay as much attention to me arg living with these people has softened me so much i  
cant even think like a traider anymore   
  
she urged her horse on she was anxius to see what was happening and why she had been called back  
not that she wouldnt be glad to be back there and this time shed probably stay for good frostpine  
had said in the surprise letter shed gotten   
from him just a few days ago luckily she wasnt far away and could get there reletively soon  
she wondered if winding circle had changed and if her freinds had changed with it  
___________________________________________________________________________________- 


End file.
